Mistake
by MaddenRevival
Summary: Two-Shot - Natalie and Benji attend Natalie's sisters engagement party, which turns into a party they'll never forget. Includes Benji Madden & Joe Jonas. Co-Written with ngw-ox.


**Two-Shot**

**Part One**

**Natalie's POV**

"Come on! we are going to be late" Benji called from downstairs. Today was my sister's engagement party. I was running late, as usual. Benji and I have been dating for about a year now and things were going well. I had moved to LA when I turned 18, i didn't really have any money or any idea what i was going to do once i got there i just left. i hadn't seen my sister since i left and now 4 years later i was flying to New York along with Benji for her engagement party to who ever this guy was. i have no idea who he is but apparently she is madly in love and can't wait to be his wife.

"Finally! what takes girls so long to get ready?" he asked.

"you can't rush perfection" I said sarcastically. he laughed

"Let's go"

"Can't wait" I mumbled

"Your not excited? it's your sister's _engagement_ party."

"Yeah I know. it's just i hadn't seen her in years and my whole family will be there and i know they will all go crazy asking me hundreds of questions"

"Like what? about your boyfriend"

"_Funny_"

"Come on it won't be that bad" we loaded up the back of the car with our cases and jumped in the car. he started the engine and we headed to LAX airport. this was going to be an interesting trip.

**Becki's POV**

"Come on sweetie!" I shouted out to Joe. He ran down the stairs all dressed up in his skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt. He looked wonderful. He'd done his hair exactly how I liked it. He got to the bottom of the stairs and gave me a hug.

"Hey, keep calm. Everything will work out tonight. Stop worrying." He told me.

"I know it's just everyone's gonna be there and my sister's coming with her new boyfriend. I haven't seen her in four years. It's gonna be weird."

"It'll be fine babe, trust me. Now let's go and get the food set up."

"Okay."

We headed into our kitchen. It was lovely and spacious, big enough for any party. But tonight was going to be a party to remember. Our Engagement Party. My mom had brought us a special personalised banner that Joe started hanging across the archway to the kitchen.

It read: Becki & Joe Always and Forever.

It was so sweet of her. I loved it, I watched Joe try to hang it up by himself but he looked like he could do with some help so I walked towards him and held one end of the banner.

"Need some help sweetie?" I said.

"Erm...Yeah. Thanks." He replied, blushing from the thought of needing help from a girl. Men!

**Benji's POV**

After the delayed 5 and a half hour flight from LAX to JFK we were finally getting our luggage. We were waiting for about 15 minutes before any started coming through. Then finally we saw ours in sight. we grabbed our cases and put them on the luggage trolley. We made our way out of the airport and found our driver. Seeing as we had to leave the car back in LA we booked a taxi once everything was in the car we were on our way to Becki's house. She had printed the address on the invite so we knew where it was. We drove for about 15 minutes before the driver asked for the door number.

"118" Natalie answered

"Nervous?" I asked her

"That obvious?" she smiled

"It will be fine. everyone will be focused on the happy couple not you or _us" I_ told her

"I hope your right"

"I am" I replied. she laughed, oh how i love that laugh.

"Okay here we are" the driver called. we jumped out of the car and I went to the trunk of the car and pulled out our cases as we had to fly all the way here we were staying with them for a week or two. once i had the cases out the car i walked back round and payed him.

"Thanks"

"Have fun" he said before pulling away from the side-walk.

"Yeah" Natalie mumbled

I pulled the cases up the driveway to the front door. There were lights on and you could hear voices inside along with some quiet music playing. I gave Natalie a reassuring smile before she knocked on the door.

**Joe's POV**

All the food was set out. I had my brother's sort out all the music stuff. They were pretty damn good at it too. Becki was upstairs getting changed. I had already changed into my smart new suit for the party. Once I had put it on I suddenly felt like a grown up. A true adult who was going to be marrying the love of his life. Becki was taking ages to get ready so I ran upstairs to see how she was doing. I slowly walked into our lovely bedroom.

"Hello Beautiful." I said as I walked further into the room. She turned around to look at me. Wow. She looked amazing. Her make up was beautiful and she had put on a pale pink silky dress. I stared into her gorgeous eyes.

"What? What's up?" She asked.

"I...I...Uhh nothing. Nothing at all. You just look incredible." I replied, smiling.

"Aww sweetie. Thank you." She said, she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I loved it when she did that.

"You excited?" She asked.

"Yep. It's gonna be the best night ever, until our wedding night that is." I told her.

I couldn't stop looking into her eyes. She just looked so amazing. I then continued.

"What about you? How are you feeling now?"

"Erm...Okay I think. A little nervous of course. But I think it'll be okay. I hope anyway."

"Of course it will be okay babe. I love you and we're going to have the perfect party."

Suddenly we heard two knocks at the door downstairs.

"Do you think that's Natalie?" I asked.

"Maybe. Okay now I'm really nervous." She squeezed my waist harder.

"Oh come on babe. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

**Natalie's POV**

I stood next to Benji waiting for someone to answer the door getting more nervous by the second

"Maybe they went out" I said hopeful

"Natalie" I frowned. Just then the door opened and there stood my sister. she looked the same only her hair had grown and was now dark and she looked slightly older but still the same old Becki.

"H-Hi" I stuttered

"Hey" she replied "Come on in" she stepped in from the door way

"This is Benji" I introduced them

"Hello" she said

"Hi, congrats on the engagement"

"Thank You" she answered

"So where's the lucky guy?" I asked

"In the living room. come on through" we followed her into the large living area that had a large music system playing from the corner with three guys standing around it with a large TV positioned in front of several sofa's that had a number of people gathered on.

"Joe" she called. one of the boy's turned around and headed towards us.

"This is Natalie and Benji" she smiled "and guys this is Joe my fiancé"

"It's nice to meet you" Benji said shaking his hand. I looked up at him and smiled

"Hi" he looked into my eyes and for a moment it felt like there was nobody else in the room. I blushed nervously when he smiled back at me i looked back over to Benji who was looking at Becki.

For some reason this felt like only the beginning.

**Becki's POV**

_Knock Knock _

Joe and I headed downstairs. He then looked into my eyes again.

"I'll go and check on everyone in the living room." He said.

"Okay." I felt a little shaky, gave him a big hug then walked towards the front door. Okay here goes. I slowly opened it and standing there in front of me for the first time in four years was my little sister. She had grown up so much. Her hair was long with little curls. She looked great.

"H..Hi" she stuttered. I could feel that she was just as nervous as I was but I tried my best to hide it.

"Hey." I replied and asked them to come in. I walked backwards further into the house to give them room to get their things inside. Natalie then introduce me to her boyfriend, Benji.

"Hello." I said, looking at handsome man. He congratulated me on my engagement. How sweet.

"So where's the lucky guy?" Natalie asked so I lead them into our living room, where Joe had told me he was going.

We walked into the living room and I saw Joe standing at the music system with his two brothers.

"Joe." I called and he turned around and walked towards us.

I introduced him to my sister and Benji for the first time. I knew this was going to be an interesting couple of weeks. I wasn't sure how it would turn out but hopefully everything would work out well.

They all said Hi to each other.

Then I felt a sudden tingly feeling in my heart. A feeling I hadn't had in a long long time. Then I looked up from the floor. I looked at him. Into is browny green eyes and smiled. He then looked back at me and I felt weak at the knees instantly.

Oh my. He was breath-taking.

**Benji's POV**

We spent the night talking to everyone and listening to music. I talked to Joe and his brothers about different types of music as we all had an interest in it. I talked about how I do some DJing at some nightclubs and Joe asked me if i would do something at the reception of the wedding. We talked about the wedding a little and how he and Becki met and then how me and Natalie met. He seemed interested about that subject. He was a nice guy. A lucky guy!

**Joe's POV**

I couldn't pull my eye's away from her, she was so beautiful. she looked up at me and met my gaze. her cheeks suddenly had a slight tint of red. how cute.

she was amazing I may of only just met her but there was something about her that just lured me in. i couldn't explain it but i felt as though i couldn't be away from her. what am i thinking this is my engagement party. to her _sister._

_____________________

**Part Two**

**Natalie's POV**

It was now 2:00 am and the party was still going strong. I had been speaking to old friends and my family. It was nice to spend some time with them, I had enjoyed myself. I sat down on the couch with a wine glass in my hand, I think i had drunk to much i was feeling a little... dizzy.

"Hey Natalie" I turned my head to see _him_ sitting next to me with that amazing smile.

"Hi"

"C-Can we talk?"

"Er.. Sure"

"Shall we go somewhere a little quieter" I nodded my head. We stood from the sofa and he grabbed my head and lead me up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms. He opened the door and pulled me inside...

**Becki's POV**

It was well into the early hours. Music was still playing from the large music system. I sang along to some of favourite new tunes. I held a glass of wine in my hand. And _he _was sitting right next to me on the corner sofa in the living room. Natalie had disappeared, think she'd gone to get something from the corner shop across the road. Joe had also disappeared, I was sure he was okay chatting to all his friends he'd invited. But here I was singing aloud, drinking wine and sitting next to this gorgeous guy. He turned to look at me.

"You okay?" He asked. His eyes were beautiful. He leant forward leaning his arms on his knees. I looked down at his arms. He had so many tattoos and they were so colourful. He looked amazing.

"Yeah...I'm great." I replied.

"Good. Fancy having a little boogie." He said and laughed. I laughed with him. That smile was incredible.

"Sure. I'd love to."

He stood up from the sofa and took my hand and pulled me up to the middle of the room and started dancing around.

He was the sweetest thing. Every now and again he looked into my eyes and I felt my heart melt.

**Natalie's POV**

I know this shouldn't happen but I couldn't control myself. He was so amazing and there was just something different about him. Something I couldn't explain.

He had pulled me into one of the bedrooms, he closed the door behind us and gently pushed me against it. It could have been the alcohol making me not see sense but at this moment I didn't care. He leant down to me and pressed his lips to mine. my heart began to beat embarrassingly fast and I had no power to push him away because truthfully i didn't want to. I wanted this to happen. I wanted him to kiss me.

**Joe's POV**

I pulled my lips away from hers. it felt so right yet so wrong. I was engaged to her sister. this _was_ wrong.

"I'm sorry" she said as I pulled my lips away

"N-No. it's not your fault. It was me, my fault. I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine really. Let's go back downstairs"

"Yeah"

**Becki's POV**

Everybody had left the living room to either go home or go outside for a cigarette, which left just me and Benji in the middle of the room still dancing to the great music.

"I might go out for a cigarette in a minute." He told me.

"Okay, I'll come with you with you like." I replied, smiling.

"Oh okay, do you smoke?" He asked.

"Ohh no I don't. But I don't mind coming outside with you."

"Aww..you know, you're really sweet." Oh my God. He was making me blush. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and my heart begin to beat faster.

He moved a little closer to me. Argh! I felt so comfortable around him. He made me feel confident and something that not many guys did was he made me Smile.

I had drunken quite a bit of alcohol but I knew what was happening. I moved closer to him as his eyes caught mine. Ohhh those eyes. So dreamy. We moved in closer until our lips were nearly touching. He smiled sweetly, looking into my eyes and suddenly he kissed me, passionately.

Oh my God. He truly was amazing. His kiss made me feel so weak yet so alive.

**Benji's POV**

"Aww..you know, you're really sweet." I told her. Her lips curved up at the sides and her cheeks turned pink. Beautiful.

I couldn't help myself I moved in a little closer she seemed so confident around me. I loved that. We had drunk quite a bit but she seemed fine with this. I knew I was. She moved in closer to me until our lips were only centimetres apart, I smiled sweetly looking into her sparkling eyes then i kissed her sweet lips, the kiss was passionate. Amazing. our lips moved in synchronisation a perfect match. Like puzzle pieces, like she was the missing part of me.

There was a loud bang. We quickly removed our lips from each other. I turned my head to see Natalie standing in the door way. She looked so upset. Completely destroyed.

"Joe" Becki called running toward the front door.

**Natalie's POV**

My heart shattered into a million pieces as I saw my sister and my boyfriend kissing in front of me in the middle of the living room. What were they thinking. Were they thinking at all. They obviously weren't thinking of me or Joe. I knew I had done wrong by kissing Joe upstairs but we backed away. We knew we were doing wrong so we stopped it but this. This was completely wrong. They were all over each other, without a care in the world. And I _hated _them for it.

This was the last time I was ever going to call myself Benji's girl or Becki's sister. They had ruined everything. I just hoped Joe wasn't thinking of going back to her. I took one more look at them kissing and that was it. I ran towards the front door, I didn't care where I was going or what I'd do. I just had to get out of this house. I needed to get away from them!

**Becki's POV**

They looked so hurt. The worst part was knowing that we had caused it. Me and Benji. I had no way of fixing this, there was nothing I could do or say that would fix this. Natalie ran out of the house not looking back, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was it there was nothing I could do now. Joe looked Disgusted with me, he didn't even look angry just hurt and ashamed. I knew nothing would ever be the same again. My life would never be the same again. I would no longer be the happy girl who is engaged to the love of her life because I ruined it. I was now alone feeling so upset and disappointed with myself but the real problem was that even though I hated myself for doing that and them seeing it, i didn't regret it. I would never regret kissing Benji Madden.


End file.
